Grab bars typically have a mounting flange at each end, to mount the grab bar on a wall surface or the like. Covers received on the grab bar are provided to conceal the two mounting flanges. The covers must be loosely received on the grab bar so that they may travel freely over the grab bar surface towards positions overlying and concealing the flanges. Because of this looseness, a gap must exist between the bar and each cover. This gap is objectionable and detracts from the overall appearance of the grab bar assembly.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate this gap. The grab bar assembly of the present invention has a mounting flange at each end, but each flange has an annular projection. The ends of the grab bar extend into the annular projections and are secured thereto. The covers are sleeved over the projections and are constructed to have a tight fit therewith. Therefore, there is no gap. The grab bar is an elongated member preferably of uniform diameter throughout its length. The projection on the flange at each end of the grab bar has an outside diameter greater than that of the grab bar. The cover has an inside diameter corresponding with the outside diameter of the projection. This provides a tight a fit, preferably an interference fit. The cover while it fits tightly around the projection and thus eliminates the gap, is of larger diameter than the grab bar so that the cover can move along the grab bar to its final assembled position without scratching or marring the grab bar.
Preferably the annular projection is U-shaped in cross section having a radially inner ring in which an end of the grab bar is secured and a radially outer ring with which the cover has a tight fit. This invention is also applicable to an intermediate support for the grab bar. The support has a mounting flange provided with an annular projection. The cover has a tight fit on the projection. The cover has a larger inside diameter than the diameter of the support so that the cover, when lifted away from the projection, may be tilted and shifted to one side, providing ready access to fasteners used in mounting the flange on a wall surface.
One object of this invention is to provide a grab bar assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a grab bar assembly which is constructed of a few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.